Pyrgerakia
Pyrgerakia (singular: pyrgeraki) are an extraordinary species of avian was the offspring of the Phoenix and the Thunderbird.The Phoenix and Thunderbird meet - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4871342 They have a blend of characteristics from both their progenitors, although their most remarkable abilities include being able to burst into flame and producing blindingly bright light. They range across Atokhekwoi.The first generation of pyrgerakia is born - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4877203 Appearance Pyrgerakia have a body-plan that is a hybrid between a bird of prey and a pterosaur. Notably, they have winged forelimbs with have talon-bearing appendages for grasping and walking. The average wingspan of a male pyrgeraki is 4 metres. The average wingspan of a female pyrgeraki is 3 metres. Pyrgerakia feathers are dark red, dark blue and dark purple. Males have more red, while females have more blue. Males also boast a feathered crest. Their eggs are mottled sapphire and ruby in colour. Abilities Pyrgerakia can burst into flame. This fire does not harm the avians, but otherwise behaves like normal fire. This is often used to light fires for hunting, or for displays. This trait is enhanced in males. Pyrgerakia can produce blindingly bright light. This is used as a defence mechanism and for displays. Pyrgerakia can produce wind with their wings. This is often used to fan and direct fires that have been lit. This trait is enhanced in females. The cries of pyrgerakia are thunderous and deafening. This allows their cries to be carried for great distances, and can also double as a defence mechanism. This trait is enhanced in females. Pyrgerakia are unharmed by fire and lightning, at least to the extent that these elements occur naturally. Like the Thunderbird, pyrgerakia have an affinity for storms, able to sense approaching storms and fly unfettered in their turbulent winds. Pyrgerakia were blessed by the goddess Ashalla. "May the wind blow in your favour, the rain fall when you need it, and the storm always be your friend. This is the blessing I give to you, Pyrgerakia." Behaviour Pyrgerakia are predators. They are usually able to hunt their prey by mundane means, using wing and talon. However, groups of pyrgerakia can gather together to light bushfires in order to flush out prey and make hunting easier.The use of arson for hunting by wild birds has also been observed on Earth - https://cosmosmagazine.com/biology/australian-raptors-start-fires-to-flush-out-prey Often the males will light the fires, while the females produce wind to fan the flames. The participating pyrgerakia usually gain quite a feast by employing this tactic. However, they only do so occasionally, since otherwise all the forests would burn down. Pyrgerakia prefer to nest in rocky cliffs, or other rocky places. They never nest in trees. A female pyrgeraki will find a place to roost, where she will be approached by male pyrgerakia seeking to mate. The male courts the female with bird-song, offerings of food, and displays of fire and light. Pyrgerakia are hungry creatures, and as such each pyrgeraki demands a sizeable territory for itself and its mate. Usually, the female will stay in the nest to take care of the young while the male goes hunting. With her loud call, the female is able to communicate with her mate while he is out hunting. Pyrgeraki chicks are also loud, and can call for their parents if the nest is left unattended. References Category:Life